The Village Mercenary
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, who once dreamed of being Hokage is now Deathstroke The Terminator after losing his fiancee, Sakura to Sasuke during a mission. With a bounty on his head, countless enemies and dreams shattered, he meets the original Deathstroke, Slade Wilson who offers him a new darker lease in life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Village Mercenary**

**This is my first Naruto/ Deathstroke/DC Superheroes crossover. I'm a huge fan of Deathstroke and I just thought because I had planned on writing a Naruto fic five years back it never happened. So now, I'm putting thoughts to paper.**

**Naruto POV**

How did I end up like this? What happened to my lifelong goal of being Konoha's Hokage? Was it just a whim? A quixotic dream? Whatever it was, it vanished in the blink of an eye ever since I ran away from my village. I used to be the village hero, a role model for kids and most importantly, a loyal warrior. But now I kill people for money.

More accurately, I'm a mercenary who works for rich bastards whom don't want to soil their hands with blood.

Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, but better known as Deathstroke the Terminator. I'm the third deadliest assassin in the whole wide world or maybe fourth…the top three probably being Deadshot, Deadpool and the original Deathstroke, Slade Wilson.

I was accused of murder by my own sensei after my best friend, Sasuke killed my fiancée, Sakura during a battle a few years back. We got engaged when we were twenty-two years old. I'm actually twenty-five years old now.

My whole world crumbled before my eyes as I saw Sakura's lifeless body being tossed aside by that deranged killer. Her hollow emerald orbs screamed agony as she gave me a withering look right before she died. I was completely apoplectic with rage and I wanted to just scream and rip everything to pieces but instead of offering me comfort, my sensei, Kakashi fabricated some slanderous story about me conspiring with Sasuke to murder my own fiancée.

**Flashback( three years ago)…..**

" Sasuke, you know that I have my orders to stop you, even if it means killing you," a bloodied Sakura panted as she clutched her broken rib. Kakashi barely had any energy left in him after using the Mangekyo Sharingan against Sasuke.

" Keep dreaming that you'll ever be able to stop me now," Sasuke sneered as he thrust his blade forward but Sakura evaded it and plunged her kunai into his side but it disappeared into a cloud of smoke and before she knew it, cold hard steel pressed against her throat while another hand gripped her arm.

" It's not like you to get tricked by a Shadow clone, Sakura," Sasuke chided as he pressed the blade harder on her throat. Sakura attempted to force her way out of his grip but she knew that he would kill her in a heartbeat.

" Sasuke, stop it! You don't have to do it!" Kakashi roared from the side but Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelid and just breathed down the pink-haired ninja's neck.

" You're wrong, Kakashi. I need to prove a point to you irritating Konoha dirtbags so I suggest that you keep your quiet."

" Sasuke, you know that I'm still your friend and the Sasuke I knew would never hurt a friend." Sakura whispered to him but his grip around her arm tightened and he grit his teeth.

" I am not your friend anymore. I am not the person you admired years ago and I definitely won't hesitate in killing you right now," Sasuke retorted.

" Sasuke! Let Sakura go now!" Naruto bellowed from the other end of the stream.

In a flash, Naruto was charging towards the raven-haired boy, brandishing a sharp kunai.

" Naruto, you have to stop Sasuke now before he kills her," Kakashi said as Naruto presses his kunai on Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke was genuinely shocked. Naruto's speed and agility really had increased since the last time they had fought.

" I'm warning you. Your fight is with me and not her, so release her. Stop being such a coward. We're here to bring you back home" Naruto said.

" Go on Naruto, kill him now…..he isn't messing around anymore," Kakashi thought to himself as he could sense the fear behind Sakura's calm demeanour.

" Would you kill me now, if you had to?" Sasuke calmly asked and Naruto looked stunned at him.

" No. I'm not going to kill you after I spent countless years chasing you and convincing you to come back to the village. You're still my best friend," Naruto said sadly as his press of his kunai on Sasuke's throat decreased.

" You're still the same fool I despise, Naruto," Sasuke muttered as he released Sakura from his grasp and in one quick motion stabbed her heart with his blade.

Naruto and Kakashi were rooted to the spot as they were both catatonically stood there as Sasuke removed his blade from her and let her lifeless corpse drop to the ground.

" You'll never be able to defeat me until you channel all your hatred into your powers and let them feed upon the darkness that swallows you. Naruto, the next time we meet, will be your last," Sasuke said coldly before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi clenched his fists and sent Naruto crashing into a tree with a powerful punch to his jaw. Naruto spat out a wad of blood and looked incredulous at his sensei.

" What the hell was that for?" Naruto roared as Kakashi knelt over Sakura's lifeless body and cradled her in his arms.

" For being weak. How could you let him kill her!? Why the hell didn't you stick the bloody kunai into his throat? You know why? Because you still have this fucking whimsical idea of coaxing him to come back to the village. Have you learnt nothing at all? Emotions only get in the way. I lost Obito due to my emotions last time and I hope you're happy that you lost you're fiancée," Kakashi said coldly as he carried Sakura's corpse out of the stream.

Naruto's hands started shaking as tears began streaming down his face. He howled in agony as he began weeping uncontrollably and cuddled Sakura. " I'm so sorry that I let my emotions cloud my judgement. I let Sasuke kill you and I failed to protect you…..We were supposed to get married next month," Naruto whispered to her.

" Sakura! Sakura! I'm so sorry I let this happen to you! I didn't even get to tell you how much I love you for the last time," Naruto sobbed as Kakashi couldn't help but feel utter resentment towards the blonde ninja.

Kakashi was still angry at Naruto for beating him in winning Sakura's affection and he nearly went mad with rage after the announcement of their engagement. He began giving Naruto the cold shoulder and even began to ignore him, much to Naruto's bewilderment.

" I'm going to make sure that you suffer when we get back to the village, Naruto. Forgive me Minato-sensei for being so selfish but it was Naruto's fault at the end of the day," he muttered as he knocked Naruto out with his Sharingan.

Back at the village, Kakashi explained to Tsunade that Naruto refused to kill Sasuke which led to Sakura's demise and that Naruto did not even attempt to save his comrade, placing his personal goal ahead of the mission. Word soon got round the village and everyone began ostracizing Naruto before ANBU apprehended him and brought him to Tsunade's office for his punishment.

" Naruto, I am greatly disappointed in you after hearing the mission report from Kakashi. You let my apprentice die at the hands of that Uchiha psychopath and what pisses me off even more is the fact that you valued your obsolete friendship higher than your own fiancée. Really brat, I am really disappointed in you. However, your actions bear heavy penalties and I hereby strip you of all your ranks and you are banned from any B-class and above ninja missions. Furthermore, you are going to be reeducated by Ibiki to banish this obsession with bringing back Sasuke" Tsunade told him.

As Naruto was being escorted by two ANBU ninjas to Ibiki, Naruto knew deep down that his life in the village was over and that many villagers were after his head.

He broke free from them and began fleeing but they called for backup and soon, he was surrounded by them. These ninjas were trained to kill their targets so Naruto had no other option than to kill them after they were close to decapitating him several times.

" The other ANBU will probably come looking for their comrades after they realize that they have been missing for a few hours. I better leave the village now," Naruto thought to himself as he stole one last glance of Konoha before fleeing into the forest.

There was soon a bounty on his head and other nations were alerted by Tsunade to be vigilante and try their best in apprehending him.

Naruto had to resort to living in a cave in a secluded part of the forest where hardly anybody was to be found. He began living his life as a hermit and repented for his failure in protecting his fiancée. Soon, he was consumed with hatred for himself, Sasuke and the whole of Konoha. He began to despise his years as a ninja and all the memories that came with it. The once happy-go lucky, cheerful, cheeky and idiotic ninja was replaced with a sullen, cold, uncaring and vengeful young man.

He had given up on life and began wasting his days away by sleeping and staring mindlessly at the scenery. His ambitions were in tatters, his hopes were brutally crushed and he was a fugitive.

" Maybe I should just end my miserable existence on Earth now. I have nothing to live for anymore. Every ninja wants my head on a silver platter, my friends have turned against me and my fiancée is dead. So much for being Hokage," he muttered to himself as he traced the sharp tip of the kunai with his finger.

" Oh well, it's been fun… I'll see you soon Sakura." Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to stab himself in the heart until a voice interrupted him.

" There were many times that I contemplated suicide but I didn't give in. I decided that why should I pay for a mistake that wasn't entirely at fault for? I should be killing those bastards who took away everything from me. After all, an eye for an eye," a voice called out behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around to see a decrepit old man with long grey hair tied into a ponytail and a black eye-patch covering his right eye. He hobbled to Naruto and looked amused at the blonde ninja who drew his kunai.

" Who the hell are you and how did you find me? Were you sent here by a village to kill me old geezer? If so, let me warn you that you're going to regret it," Naruto hissed but the old man just snorted and drew his Glock at him.

" I have no idea what the fuck you're saying boy, but don't think that you can threaten me. I promise you that I will blow your brains out before you even take another breath," the old man said coldly and Naruto dropped his kunai while the old man placed his Glock back in his holster.

" I'm Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator. I don't think that you have heard of me though," Slade shrugged as he shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto shook his head and eyes the Caucasian man carefully. He was a medium sized buffed man, despite his age and his left eye had no warmth or kindness in them.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I used to be a ninja from Konoha….until I became a fugitive," he muttered and Slade looked amused at him before convincing him to pour out his entire story.

" You know, you somewhat remind me of myself back in my younger days. I lost my family due to some hitmen because my house got burned down and my son was kidnapped. I had lied to my wife about being a safari hunter when I was really a mercenary. When I came clean to her, she shot me in my right eye and I was shocked. I knew that my family hated me and so, I left afterwards, thinking that it was best to stay out of my wife and son's lives so that I didn't need to make them suffer even more than they already did. Then, I completely became Deathstroke and thrived on killing people," Slade told Naruto who quietly hung his head.

" But you're not even from my world. Where exactly did you come from?"

Slade snorted told him how Zatanna had transported him hundreds of years back to feudal Japan just as he was about to kill Batman and her in a fight in Gotham City.

" Since I had travelled back hundreds of years, the time loop must have caused me to age rapidly. I can't believe that I'm eighty years old now. I landed here and killed a couple of guys who wanted to rob me. Ever since then, I've been keeping a low profile here," Slade sighed and silently cursed Zatanna.

" I'm sorry to hear that Slade but I don't think I can help you. If you're story was supposed to cheer me up, well, it just exacerbated the problem. Now, I feel as if this whole world is nothing but a place for assholes and therefore, I want no part of it" Naruto decided.

" You're a really bad liar. I can see that you're itching to exact revenge on those who destroyed your life and let me tell you something, you're not going to last a day with those ninjas lurking around the borders of this forest. I think you have potential, kid." Slade chuckled before lighting his cigarette.

" Potential? For what?"

" To take over my job as the new Deathstroke. I'm too fucking old to kick some ass and the joints in my fingers crack when I pull the triggers of my pistols. Which other candidate would be suitable enough than a guy who lost his family and is lusting for blood? On top of that, a guy who kills people on a daily basis. Well Naruto, it's your choice. I can train you and help you quench your thirst for revenge," Slade growled.

Naruto hesitated for a while before memories of Sakura began flooding his mind.

" Fine, I'm in. But I'm going use my powers only on the people who wronged me," Naruto attested to Slade who sneered at him.

" Keep telling yourself that, kid. But mark my words, once you've gained the power and abilities that you could only dream of, killing people for sport or money becomes addictive," Slade said before bringing him to his hideout.

" Nice place you got here," Naruto said sarcastically but Slade just shrugged and knocked him out with a punch to the cheek.

" Sorry kid but I need you to stay quiet while I inject this soldier serum into you. This serum is made from by blood and other chemicals that are designed to stimulate the adrenal gland which I stole from some village. Hopefully, you don't die in the coma," Slade said as he injected the serum into the blonde man's limp body.

**Flashback end….**

Well, that's how it was. Slade trained me in every fighting technique I knew and I had successfully inherited his godly abilities such as accelerated health regeneration, super strength and maximum brain efficiency. He molded me into an excellent marksman and a ruthless killer who killed professionally and for good reason.

Slade passed away last year after he had a stroke and I laid him to rest at the place where we first met. I can't thank him enough for crafting a new life for me and giving me the chance to kill the people I despise.

Honestly, I'm enjoying my life right now. I'm rolling in cash and I have no real worries of being killed by anyone, not even Sasuke. He is the one that should be scared of me because sooner or later, we will cross paths again. And when we do, its curtains for him.

**Naruto POV end**

The blonde mercenary sipped a cup of tea in his wooden cottage in the forest as he ironed his orange-dark blue Deathstroke costume while humming a jolly tune.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he picked up a letter dropped at the doorstep of his cottage. It was addressed to him.

As his eyes scanned through the contents of the letter, he broke out into a smirk and crumpled the paper.

" Ten million dollars for such a satisfying task this time. I've been waiting for this request for a long time," Naruto laughed as he began to prepare for his long awaited return to Konoha- not as Naruto Uzumaki or the Jinchuriki, but as Deathstroke the Terminator.

**I hope you guys liked the first part of my story and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. See you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" When was the last time we did an escort mission, huh? We always have to clean up the trash," Tenten laughed as Team Guy approached The Hidden Sand village which signified the success of their escort mission.

" I have to admit that it was a rather easy one and surprised that it was classified as an A-rank mission," Neji said calmly as he followed closely behind their client.

" Fear not my fellow friends for I'm sure that our burning desire to complete a more challenging task will prove useful to us in our upcoming battles," Lee pumped his fist in the air while his other two teammates just rolled their eyes.

" Sure thing. Just as long as you don't use it all up on this mission," Neji sniffed as Lee gave him the thumbs up and flashed him his signature smile- brimming with confidence and joy.

" Alright team, we will be spending the night here and be leaving for home at the crack of dawn so I expect you three to get a good night's rest and recuperate while I accompany our client to the Kazekage's office," Guy grinned and ushered them to their respective quarters.

" You have a very disciplined team there, sensei," his client smiled politely and Guy puffed up in pride as he basked in the single compliment he received.

" Thank you sir and that's only the tip of the iceberg. My team is the most fearless, youthful, energetic and courageous team you will ever meet. The training regime that I put them through…."

" Ahem…." Kankuro smirked as he interrupted Guy's passionate diatribe regarding his team.

" Gaara's waiting for the both of you in his office. He requests to see the both of you immediately," Temari chimed in as she lead them into the Kazekage building.

As the sun set, the few thin strips of clouds on the horizon turned shimmering gold and the streets began to clear as the village inhabitants were busy preparing dinner for their family or heading home from work.

Neji didn't join the rest of the team for an early dinner as he was moderately full from consuming a plateful of sweet buns during tea. The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the luminescence from the restaurants and brightly-lit houses.

The mouth-watering scent of yakisoba from a nearby stall forced his way through his nostrils and delved into his head as he couldn't help but head towards the direction of the stall.

" Yes madam, I would like a plate of udon and some fish croquettes please," Neji smiled courteously at the old stall manager while he fished a few dollars from his wallet.

Neji was about to sink his teeth into his scrumptious looking dinner when he heard a tutting sound behind him.

He spun around to find a figure clad in a dark blue, tight and chainmail-style uniform, with orange underpants on the outside orange gloves that almost extend to his elbow, orange boots which are folded and last but not least, his mask which was half dark blue and orange with the right eye covered and the other eye showing at the orange part. A Promethium sword was strapped across his back with two pistols in their holsters on each side.

" You gave me a hard time finding you. I thought that you would still be hanging around in the dump of a village you call Konoha but it seemed that you were here on a mission" Naruto mused and advanced towards Neji who dropped his food and assumed a fighting stance.

" Who are you and why do you dress like that? Are you part of the Akatsuki?" Neji growled as the veins in his forehead began to be visible.

Deathstroke gave a cruel laugh and snorted in disgust. " Don't associate me with such weaklings. They are nothing but scumbags, waiting to be picked off one by one. As for you, Neji, that's the last meal you're going to eat in this lifetime," Naruto said as he drew his Beretta 92 FS' and began firing quick rounds at the ninja.

" Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" Neji called out as he began spinning around at a high velocity while being enveloped by a chakra shield. The bullets were easily repelled by the shield and Naruto whistled as he drew his Promethium sword and tossed a hand grenade towards Neji.

Neji's eyes widened as the grenade detonated-its impact sending him hurling back into a brick wall. Neji crumpled onto the floor and wiped the trickle of blood from his nose.

He proceeded to activate his Byakugan but he was shocked as he could not see the chakra networks on Deathstroke.

Naruto did a graceful jump before bringing his sword down towards Neji who rolled away just in time. Neji sent Naruto reeling with a strong uppercut before a flurry of punches and kicks began raining down on Naruto.

Naruto staggered and Neji lined up for another blow to the face but Naruto caught his fist in his hand and proceeded to slowly crush all the bones in his fist. Neji let out a grunt of pain and tried to wriggle free but it was futile.

" You can't beat me with such basic attacks. Let me rephrase that, you piece of shit. Don't ever dream of beating me. I've beaten you when we were kids but only this time, I'm going to put a bullet through your empty skull," Naruto growled and sent Neji sprawling with a powerful punch to the face.

" Before I forget, my name is Deathstroke and no hard feelings about this buddy. But I'm a mercenary and someone paid me to kill you so I'm just doing my job," Naruto said as he succeeded in making Neji double up again with a roundhouse kick to the gut.

" Who is this guy? After all those punched and kicks that I inflicted upon him and yet, there isn't a single scratch on him. Furthermore, he looks as if he's actually having fun?!"

Neji jumped up and threw a few kunais at the anti-hero but Naruto just chuckled as they impaled his body.

Neji's eyes widened and he began to curse. " Ten knives in his body and he still looks as if he's taking a stroll in the park" Neji thought as he dodged another blow from his sword.

" Neji, why don't you just save us the trouble and stop fucking around?" Naruto said as he grabbed Neji by the throat and increased the pressure on his throat. Neji squirmed but it was useless as Naruto hurled him through the wall of a wooden house.

Naruto strolled over to the still body of Neji lying among the debris and pulled out his Beretta, aimed at the back of his head and squeezed the trigger.

" You used to be my friend Neji but I all that changed when you began ostracizing me and boycotting my family. I hope you suffer in hell," Naruto said but the bleeding body disappeared into a puff of smoke and Naruto's eyes widened.

" What? A clone?"

" Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" the real Neji roared as he began striking Naruto relentlessly for sixty-four times and the latter couldn't help but feel slightly dizzy.

" Well, Deathstroke, I hope that you regret for underestimating the power of the Hyuga clan," Neji said calmly before stepping back and moving his arms forward.

" Gentle fist!" Neji uttered as he planted a fist to the mercenary's heart- the sounds of his ribcage cracking and organs splitting echoing through the street as the impact blew Naruto through the food stalls.

Neji wiped the sweat from his eyebrow and clutched his sides. His ribs were broken and he had fractured his nose but he began to hobble back to alert his team.

However, the sound of gunshot rang in the night as Neji stumbled forward with Naruto standing triumphantly behind him while brandishing his Beretta. Neji winced in pain as his calf was bleeding profusely from the bullet embedded in his skin.

" How could you have survived that attack? That should have severed your vital organs and kill you instantly?" Neji said through gritted teeth but Naruto just shook his head and shot his other leg.

Neji screamed in pain as Naruto stepped on his stomach and cocked his head to the left.

" Ho could I have survived? Well, simply because I'm in a different league than you assholes. Once you guys are depleted of chakra, all you have left is your half-baked hand-to-hand combat which is pathetic. I hardly broke a sweat in today's battle and here I was, expecting the great Hyuga prodigy to give me a good workout," Deathstroke feigned disappointment and aimed the barrel of his Beretta at Neji's forehead.

" I'm surprised that you can't see through my costume with your Byakugan, Neji. ," Naruto chuckled as Neji squinted at the masked mercenary and his jaw dropped.

" No way…..It cannot be. Naru…." but Naruto clamped his mouth shut and he hissed.

" One of these days, you're going too get yourself killed because of that big mouth of yours," Naruto said as he punched Neji across the face once more.

" Why are you doing this? Why are you dressed like that? Naruto, please answer me," Neji gave a hoarse plea but Naruto just released his foot from Neji's stomach and turned away.

" Why, you ask? It's because I have ten million dollars waiting for me back home," Naruto said and shot Neji in the forehead without looking back.

Deathstroke looked at the crowd of villagers surrounding him and they began muttering in fear but he just ignored them and prepared to head back home.

" Stop! You murderer! Come back and face me!" Lee roared in anger as he ran towards the mercenary at full speed but Naruto calmly dodged his lightning quick punch, drew his Beretta and shot him in the thigh. Lee crumpled to the ground and clutched his thigh in pain.

" Lee!" Tenten shouted as she prepared to charge at Deathstroke but Guy stopped her and slowly looked at Naruto square in the eye with a never seen before aura of rage and power. Tenten slowly backed away from Guy who clenched his fists and called out to him.

" Konoha will capture you and we will bring you to justice for killing one of our own," Guy said calmly as Tenten wept over Neji's bloody corpse.

Deathstroke just looked bored and placed his Beretta back into his holster.

" I have no time to waste on small fry like you. Your shit village can send an army to capture me if they want to but I promise you that I'll slaughter each and every last one of them. Normally, I don't kill without getting paid but I'll make an exception for my fellow villagers. Deathstroke is my name Guy and don't any of you fools forget that," Naruto said ominously before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

" Fellow villagers? How does he know our names? Is he from Konoha as well? I better report this to Tsunade immediately. This new foe of ours must be strong, if he managed to dispatch such an accomplished shinobi like Neji without breaking a sweat," Guy told Tenten who carried Lee to the hospital while Guy cleaned up the corpse.

"Deathstroke…..but his voice sounds so familiar." Tenten thought to herself.

" Here is the ten million dollars that I owe you Deathstroke," a burly man in a business suit said as he handed over a leather briefcase bulging with notes to the masked mercenary.

" I hope that the task wasn't too hard for you," the man chuckled as he lit a cigar but Deathstroke just snorted on the way out.

" You forget who you're dealing with here Mr. Goto. I hope that the Gato company will hire me again to eradicate more of those shinobi scumbags for they bring such satisfaction to me," Naruto said but Mr. Goto just waved him away.

" Don't worry Deathstroke, you'll get another chance to stick a knife through them again," laughed as Naruto's lip curled in satisfaction.

" I sure hope I do," Naruto muttered to himself and headed back home.

" WHAT?!" Tsunade roared as Guy stoically delivered the mission report to the enraged Hokage.

" This Deathstroke appears out of nowhere and kills Neji while putting a bullet through Lee's thigh? Guy, if this isn't the sign of revenge then I don't know what is."

" But he said that he only killed for money and that someone paid him to kill Neji," Tenten argued but Guy shushed her.

" I fear that she may be right. Our new foe may not harbor any ill-feelings towards us but was merely carrying out his job. Tsunade, we have to find out the party responsible for hiring him and the reasons for this vendetta before he strikes again," Guy said and Tsunade agreed.

" Perhaps we should capture this Deathstroke and interrogate him. Find out everything that is to know about his agenda and the whereabouts of his employer," Tsunade said.

" Kakashi, I want you to lead Team Three on this hunt for Deathstroke. Sai and Yamato are away on another mission and Team Guy is in poor shape. Bring him back alive using any means necessary," Tsunade briefed the silver-haired jonin who nodded and vanished.

" Shikimaru, Ino and Choji. Prepare for tomorrow's mission. We leave at 0700 hours. Remember, this is a S-class mission so I expect your full cooperation and teamwork," Kakashi told the three jonin. The three young jonin saluted and headed back to their own quarters while Kakashi went to console a distraught Hiashi and a depressed Hinata.

" I can't believe it. Neji is…gone for good," muttered Shikamaru as he flopped down on his bed.

Ino and Choji looked down at the wooden floor in silence and Ino let out a small sniff. " Although I found him irritating and too uptight sometimes, but he was a great friend and an excellent shinobi. He was part of our Chunin gang that grew up together and now, we didn't even get to say goodbye to him."

" Shikamaru, why would anyone want to kill Neji? He has never been a primary target for any of our enemies. Plus, how could he have been killed so easily?" Choji wailed to him but Shikamaru was already cracking his head-trying to piece things together.

" I'm not sure but one thing is for sure- and that the killer was out for revenge and probably a very skilled ninja as well. Kakashi told us that this was a S-class mission so he definitely isn't your average thug or rogue ninja. No, this man is dangerous and we are going to make sure that he gets what he deserves," Shikamaru vowed as he stared outside the window which reflected his grim expression.

**At the Village Of The Hidden Mist…..**

" So…this is the village of the hidden mist? Pretty damn gloomy and depressing if I dare say so myself. But…..a job is still a job and I have another poor bastard to kill so I'll make this quick," Deathstroke thought to himself as he crouched on top of the roof of a house.

"I don't have fond memories of this place but I guess the only person here I should be worried about is the Mizukage. She is strong, I'll give her that but when push comes to shove, the guy with the accelerated healing factor always wins," he chuckled to himself and disappeared into a dark alley.

**Back in Konoha….**

" Alright team, I have news that our target, the mercenary who goes by the name of Deathstroke was last seen en route to the Land of Waves. I'm guessing that he was probably headed for the Hidden Mist village. Our mission is to capture him alive by using any means necessary. Even if it means going all out in battle," Kakashi briefed his team who just nodded.

" That makes sense. We need to interrogate him first before punishing him for his crime. We need to avenge Neji, Kaka-sensei," Ino said determinedly as Shikamaru whispered into Kakahsi's ear.

" I was able to deduce that we have encountered Deathstroke before but as a different person. Judging from Guy's report on how Deathstroke only openly challenged our village and had won the battle without a single scratch on him, I'm guessing that he has encountered either Neji or our forces before. That way, he would be familiar with Neji's fighting style and could possibly harbor a personal vendetta on us," Shikamaru explained and Kakashi nodded.

" That possibility seems very likely but we should not jump to conclusions. He may be part of an organization like the Akatsuki. Whatever it is, we are going to stop him cold in his tracks," Kakashi replied.

" Alright. Let's move out!"

" I don't know who the hell you are but I know damn well that the Gato company sent you after me. I'm sorry that you have to pay for their naïve and gullible mistakes because I'm afraid that I will have to kill you now," the target smirked as his henchmen formed a circle around Naruto.

" These are some of the best bodyguards that money can buy so don't underestimate them because they can snap your neck like a twig in a matter of seconds. I'll deliver your head to the company as a souvenir," the target said and waved his hand dismissively at his henchmen.

"Such big talk for such a small and spineless man. The only person that is going to meet his maker today is you so I advise you to run while you still can because I'm going to clean up the trash soon," Naruto said as he drew his sword.

" Trash? Who do you think you are you bastard? We are specially trained bodyguards and we are not scared of some guy in a clown suit," one of the henchmen laughed and he charged at Naruto.

Naruto merely drew his sword, did a back flip and split the man in half with a swing of his sword.

" What a waste of my time. You guys are as weak as children!" Naruto taunted them as he drew his Beretta's and emptied his magazine on them. The bodyguards dropped dead like flies as a hurricane of bullets blew through them.

" Stay the fuck away from me!" the target screamed in fright as he scrambled away from the bloody carnage but Naruto just shot him in the leg and strolled up to him.

" Don't bother begging for your life or telling me some sob story about how you have a family waiting for you at home because I couldn't give a damn," Naruto said coldly and shot the man point blank in his forehead before he even had time to respond.

" Another easy assignment for five million dollars. Sometimes, I think that I'm overpaid but why do I care? Although I do admit that I'm thirsty for a real fight," Naruto thought to himself as he slipped a fresh magazine into his pistols.

Suddenly, Deathstroke jumped into a bright spot as he drew his Beretta's once more.

" Shikamaru, did you really think that technique would work against me, Naruto laughed as he saw Shikamaru's shadow retract back from the bright spot that Naruto was standing in.

" Damn it," Shikamaru muttered to himself.

" Deathstroke, we are assigned to take you back to Konoha for interrogation and you are charged with multiple counts of murder with the death of Neji Hyuga being the most recent. Don't think that you'll be leaving this village without a fight," Kakashi warned the mask vigilante who whistled in amusement.

" So you're out to seek redemption for your poor friend? You shinobi are so foolish for believing that killing me will bring him back because it won't. Anyway, I'm a professional mercenary and hence, do not kill without getting paid so wait until my boss confirms you as my next targets. Then, you can think twice about challenging me to a fight," he laughed.

" Shut up! You know nothing about Neji! What kind of a cold-blooded killer are you? Do you not understand how we feel?" Ino raged but Naruto just tapped his foot impatiently.

" I do but I don't care because emotions only get in the way of my job. So blondie, you should think twice before running into the battlefield with your head up in the clouds because you are likely to die faster," Naruto said and prepared to leave when Shikamaru threw a kunai at the mercenary who easily swatted it aside.

" I know for certain that you happen to be a shinobi that we have encountered before. Remove your mask and fight us with honor," Shikamaru growled but Deathstroke glared at him.

" You know nothing about me, boy , so shut your mouth before you piss me off."

Kakashi activated his Sharingan and scrutinized the man in the costume and he narrowed his eyes.

" Deathstroke or should I say Naruto, that's where you disappeared to. A life of crime. I thought I would never see the day. Ex-student or not, you're coming with us back to Konoha," Kakashi continued and drew his kunai at which Naruto shook his head and advanced towards them.

" Be on your guard team. Looks like we hit a nerve."

Deathstroke drew his sword and sniffed contemptuously at the four of them.

" Kakashi, looks like you just pushed my schedule up because now I have to kill you. I can't let anyone else know my secret identity because that would ruin my plans."

" Plans? What plans? Naruto, we are your friends. We can help you!" Choji burst out suddenly.

Naruto merely ignored him and brandished his sword at his former sensei who was glaring at him. " Correction. You were my friends. Now? You're just the weaklings standing in the way of my job. No hard feelings but I'm going to enjoy tearing you from limb to limb."

**A/N That was chapter 2. I didn't follow the manga or anything so please forgive me for some errors in my facts. Don't forget to review and comment. See you guys soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru staggered as Deathstroke landed another punch to his face but he answered back with an uppercut to his jaw. It was Naruto's turn to stumble a few steps back but he quickly regained his composure and sent Shikamaru sprawling with a roundhouse kick to the face.

" Shikamaru!" Ino cried as he lay on the ground motionless. She and Choji were already soundly beaten by the mercenary but Kakashi wasn't that easy for Deathstroke for he was an experienced warrior.

" You can't copy my moves Kakashi because I'm basically using weapons and not any jutsu. So that Sharingan of yours is pretty useless now," Naruto said he swung his staff at the silver-haired jonin who blocked it with his kunai.

"I don't rely on my Sharingan to defeat my opponents, Naruto. I rely on the years of training and experience to do it for me and I don't think that you can beat me in that category!" Kakashi growled as he knocked the staff out of Naruto's hand and sent him reeling with a kick to the nose. Naruto silently winced due to the excruciating pain of his broken nose but Kakashi wasn't done yet as he kneed Naruto in the gut before dealing another massive blow to his face.

Naruto swayed for a while and it was all that Kakashi needed to trap him in a earth dome.

" Naruto, this is the end of the line for you," Kakashi said before executing his fireball jutsu which resulted in gargantuan balls of flames crashing upon the wooden dome- burning everything that it could find.

" Kakashi did it guys. He took out Deathstroke," Ino shook her teammates who looked in awe at him.

" I'd expect nothing less from him. After all, he is the legendary man with a thousand jutsus," Choji said as Shikamaru began to stir from his slumber.

Kakashi cautiously walked to the burning circle but there wasn't any trace of Naruto anywhere.

" My, my. You are such an easy person to read, you know that? I hope you have finished your turn because I haven't even started toying with you yet," Naruto said from the top of the roof of a building.

" Damn…." Kakashi thought and his vision began to blur.

The use of his Sharingan for a long period of time drained his chaka and wore him down. His weariness was taking a toll on him and he knew that he had to finish Naruto off quick.

" Whats wrong sensei? Your age finally catching up to you? Perhaps you should stop using that eye of yours so much," Deathstroke taunted Kakashi who gritted his teeth.

" I don't have a choice. I need my Sharingan to exploit any weakness he has or even predict his next move but I'm totally worn out now. No, I have to finish him off before he kills the others."

Kakashi stole a glance at Shikamaru who nodded back at him.

" You're unusually quiet now Naruto. I thought you just couldn't keep your mouth shut whenever you were in a battle. What happened to all those long wounded speeches about achieving your goal?" Kakashi asked Naruto who drew his sword again.

Kakashi planned to stall and distract him before the trio executed the Ino-Shika-Cho technique on him.

" I'm not the man that you knew for sixteen years any more , Kakashi. I don't have time for idle chatter with my victims. I just get the job done as fast as I can without any hesitation, regret or second thoughts. So, get through your thick skull that I'm Deathstroke and not Naruto Uzumaki, your friend. Get up and fight me you coward. I've been waiting a long time for this," Naruto said as he tapped his sword on the ground.

Kakashi slowly got up from his knees and stretched his back. " I can't believe that you intend to leave my team out of all the action," he mused as Naruto cursed and spun behind but they were gone.

" Where the hell are they hiding?" he thought to himself but Kakashi threw a dozen explosive kunai towards Deathstroke who swiftly avoided them but he fell right into Shikamaru's trap.

" You have got to be kidding me," Naruto groaned as he couldn't move due to Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Technique.

Ino performed her Mind Body Switch Technique on Deathstroke who was caught by surprise. " Your mind is so dark and twisted Naruto. I expected it to be filled with thoughts of Ramen," Ino subconsciously told Naruto who growled and tried to force her out of his mind.

" Get out of my head, you little tart," Naruto said dangerously but Ino just smirked.

" Gladly. Choji, you're up!" Ino thought to herself as Choji used the Multi-Size Technique to grow into the size of a skyscraper.

" So what? You're going to sit on me like some kind of doll?" Naruto challenged him but Choji jumped up and did a full body slam on Deathstroke, the impact of the attack causing massive tremors through the village.

" Good job guys. But there is still the icing on the cake," Kakashi said as his Sharingan flashed bright red and he performed multiple hand signs at a rapid pace.

" Thank goodness, it decided to rain today. Water Release, Water Dragon Bullet!" Kakashi roared as the puddles of water began to rise and form multiple dragons of great size which proceeded to crash upon the fallen Deathstroke with immense force.

" Not even he can get up after an attack like that," Kakashi sighed and dropped to his knees again.

" Kakashi, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked as he placed his hand on he team leader's shoulder. Kakashi began breathing heavily and covered his Sharingan again with his headband.

" I'm fine Shikamaru. It's just the effect of using the Sharingan for too long."

" Don't worry about me. Let's just go and apprehend Naruto," Kakashi said as he got up and walked over to the giant crater in the centre of the alley.

" That was a decent attack, I'll give you that but it was still a pitiful attempt at defeating me," Naruto coughed as he slowly rose from the ground- his armor perforated in several areas and his mask close to splitting in half.

" You have got to be kidding me….." Ino groaned as Naruto stretched his back and clutched his shoulder.

" Didn't anyone tell you that I have an accelerated healing factor? I guess not. So, basically, you can't ever hope to kill me with such physical attacks because I can regenerate any time I want and this is not even the best part yet. I can still attack you with maximum capacity because I don't have to rely on chakra anymore," he smirked as he nursed his right shoulder.

"Looks like you did dislocate my shoulder. That would take quite some time to heal…You guys really dealt me a beating just now. It doesn't matter; I'm ambidextrous so I can easily take you down with just my left hand. What's more, you guys are probably drained of chakra by now so it makes it all the more easier for me," he said as he drew his Beretta.

Suddenly, multiple whips of water pierced through his body and he grunted in pain. "What…?!" he slowly turned around to see another water dragon looming over him.

" What are you looking at?" he growled before it hit him, knocking him out cold.

The four of them turned to the left to find the Mizukage, Mei and Chojuro standing at the entrance of the alley.

" Mizukage-san, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as the red-haired beauty ordered Chojuro to cuff his hands together.

" I happened to be on my way back from the village square when I discovered the bodies of two dead men dumped behind a bush nearby. Furthermore, I heard the sound of blades clashing behind the store, so I decided to check it out, only to find a team of Konoha's finest ninjas at the mercy of some guy in colorful armor. Hatake, mind explaining to me what the hell is going on here?" she said menacingly as the three jonins helped Kakashi up to his feet.

" I'll explain everything on the way to your office," Kakashi promised as Chojuro prepared to carry the unconscious Deathstroke back to the Mizukage's building.

" Sorry to inform you that you won't be taking me anywhere," Naruto chuckled as he awoke from unconsciousness and snapped the handcuffs in two.

" Who are you? What are you doing in my village?" Mei thundered at the masked mercenary who rotated his right shoulder and made an approving chuckle.

" I'm Deathstroke The Terminator and it will do you good to remember that, Mei. I came here to complete a task and was planning to leave here as soon as possible until Kakashi and his posse were begging for a beating ," he laughed condescendingly at her and she boiled with rage at his impudence.

" How dare you address me like that you bastard? What kind of task are you talking about? Is it an assassination mission?" she growled but he just ignored her and turned his back on the group.

" If you excuse me, I'll be heading home for now. All this excitement has worn me out and I am not getting paid to kill you so, I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time, I promise you that that will be last time you see the light of day- money or no money involved," Deathstroke warned them.

" Damn that old hag. Those water whips pierced my vital organs and even with my regeneration, it still isn't fast enough to heal me completely due to the extensive damage from my previous battle with Kakashi," Naruto thought to himself but Chojuro drew his twin sword and coughed nervously.

" If you want to do it the hard way, be my guest. Chojuro, I want him captured alive and brought to me now!" she ordered and the bespectacled swordsman nodded.

" Shit….." thought Naruto as Chojuro molded his swords into two giant hammers and swung it at him.

Naruto dodged it, pulled his Custom AR-15 from his back and chambered a round in the rifle. Naruto took a step back, aimed his scope at Chojuro and began emptying the chambers.

Empty shells rained from the rifle as Chojuro had a fairly tough time blocking all the bullets due to Deathstroke's impeccable aiming. " What on Earth is that man using? He isn't performing any jutsu or using any chakra…I don't think he is a shinobi," Mei told Kakashi who was half-asleep due to chakra exhaustion.

" As a matter of fact he is. Deathstroke is in fact Naruto. Like it or not, he's our enemy now," Shikamaru answered for Kakashi.

Mei's emerald eyes grew as big as dinner plates upon hearing this statement.

" You can't be serious Shikamaru…Naruto has been gone for years. Why would he come back as some masked vigilante?"

" Apparently, he's a mercenary now. He killed Neji yesterday because someone paid him to," Ino said sadly and Choji chimed in.

" We threw everything we had at him but he still wouldn't stay down until you came along."

Chojuro swept Naruto aside with a swing of his sword but Naruto continued to chamber a round in his rifle and began firing at Chojuro again.

" I'm not that stupid, kid," he said as he launched several grenades using the M203 grenade launcher attached on the top of his AR-15. The impact of the blast was too much to handle for Chojuro and he was sent sprawling on the ground.

" I'm fed up of this game. You have wasted hours of my precious time and my schedule is fucked up. You pissed the wrong guy today," Naruto finally snapped as he drew his Promethium sword and advanced towards the dazed Chojuro who scrambled to his feet and thrust his sword forward. The blade perforated his chest once more but Naruto merely winced in pain and stabbed Chojuro in the stomach with his blade.

" Chojuro!" Mei screamed but Chojuro stabbed Naruto in the chest once more with his other sword before the angered mercenary grabbed him by the throat and began crushing his windpipe. Chojuro struggled to break free but Naruto was much stronger than he was and the iron grip did not loosen.

" You may be one of the legendary Seven Swordsman Of The Mist but I'm still the second deadliest assassin in the world," Naruto whispered as he began choking the life out of Chojuro whose eyes began to close and head lolling sideways.

" Get off him!" Mei roared as she charged at him but Deathstroke whipped out his Beretta and aimed it at the side of Chojuro's head. " Take one step closer and I'll blow his fucking brains out," Naruto said calmly and Mei stopped dead in her tracks and grit her teeth. He knew that he wasn't one to fool around and that he had no qualms over squeezing the trigger.

" Fine. Just don't kill him!" she said and Deathstroke looked triumphantly at her. " Now that's more like it. Now, slowly back away from me," he ordered and she had no choice but to obey him.

" Good girl. You can have your lackey back now," he said and he released the barely conscious Chojuro from his chokehold and shoved him towards the group.

" Chojuro! Speak to me! Are you alright? We need to get him to a hospital before he loses too much blood," Mei told them frantically and Deathstroke shook his head again.

" But I never said that I wouldn't kill you," Deathstroke whispered before firing the last of his rounds from his Beretta at the unsuspecting Mizukage. " Watch out!" Ino screamed but Deathstroke's smile turned into a frown as he saw the falling body of Kakashi Hatake in front of Mei.

" How noble of you Kakashi. I would have preferred if you had died anyway," he said before using the opportunity to escape.

" Kakashi-senpai! Stay with us!" Shikamaru said frantically as Ino tried to heal his wounds but she still couldn't remove the bullets from his body.

" Hatake-san, you took those bullets for me. Why?" Mei asked him angrily but he just flashed a weary smile at her.

" I can't have the Hidden Mist in political chaos if their leader were to be killed. Better you dead than me. Don't get me wrong. The village would probably go to war with Konoha if you had been killed since accusations will probably be hurled at us since we were the last one to have been seen with you," Kakashi coughed as he began to pass out due to excessive loss of blood.

" That would have accelerated Deathstroke's plans. If we were to got to war with The Hidden Mist, it could spark an all out war between the villages which are alliance with each side. More importantly, he could probably easily catch us off guard after the war and pick us off one by one. No, we can't play into his game," Shikamaru told them as they rushed to the hospital.

Naruto staggered back to his house and flopped down on his bed. " I haven't been this injured in a long while. I can barely move with so many stabs to my vital organs. It will take me days before I can regain my full health and strength. Damn it, I couldn't kill the Mizukage. Now that she is alive, there will be a nationwide alert about me. Whoop dee fucking doo. More bounties on my head and more people after my head," Naruto mumbled as he got out of his armor and lay in his bed.

" I hope you don't survive Hatake. You don't deserve to escape death," he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

" Chojoro and Kakashi are in critical condition but they are going to be just fine. Who on Earth have you been fighting to have dealt such heavy damage on two elite shinobi?" the medic asked the trio.

" Er…..just a really powerful rogue ninja and don't mind him. He fled the village before we could apprehend him," Ino said smiling and Shikamaru kept a stoic expression as another medic attended to his injuries.

" Ino. Shikamaru. What happened to the Mizukage?" Choji whispered.

" She went back to her office to alert the other nations once more as well as send a message to Tsunade regarding the incident that took place." Shikamaru replied.

A messenger from the Mizukage knocked on the door and let himself in as he pointed at the three of them.

" Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, the Mizukage requests your presence in her office as soon as possible for she intends to discuss urgent matters regarding the fugitive."

" Well, what are we waiting for guys?" Shikamaru drawled and slowly rose from his bed.

" We were able to retrieve some valuable information connected to Deathstroke when our special operations teams identified his victims as clients of the corrupt Gato Company. We have reason to believe that the company probably was the one who has been hiring Deathstroke to do their dirty work for them. I've discussed this with your Hokage and she has decided that you three remain here for the time being and try to locate the Gato Company's base of operations, while your sensei recovers," Mei told them.

" Then what about the search for Naruto? We can't just leave him roaming about?" Ino grumbled.

" We don't really have to worry about him in the meantime. He's probably hiding somewhere to recover and he wouldn't kill anyone if it didn't involve a profit," Shikamaru replied.

" I'm sure that Tsunade will send another team to track our target down."

" Although I'm reluctant to accept your help, but since you three know him well, I suppose that we could work together for now," Mei emphasized before dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

" Geez, talk about arrogant," Choji remarked as Ino shook her head.

" Guys, the only remaining person on our side that know about the Gato Company is Kakashi but we have to make do without him at the moment," Shikamaru said.

" I think that we should split up and search the village. That way, we will be able to cover more ground."

" What if one us encounters that masked freak again? Do we call each other for back-up?"

" Don't take him on yet. Only use force against him if he tries to escape or retaliate. I don't want anybody's death on my conscience for the rest of my life," Shikamaru said darkly as Asuma's death still haunts him to this very day.

" We meet back at the motel at seven sharp. Let's go team," Shikamaru said as the three of them dispersed into different directions.

Hours passed and they couldn't come up with anything as they inquired villagers, infiltrated popular nightspots and shadowed some people.

Shikamaru glanced at his watch which read half-past six and he heaved a heavy sigh. He sat down by the pier to watch the sun set- the few thin strips of clouds on the horizon turned shimmering gold. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a group of men clad in pinstripe suits emerging from a boat at the dock- the villagers avoiding them as they strolled to a warehouse nearby.

" Nothing screams suspicion like a couple of guys in suits heading to an abandoned warehouse," he thought and he trailed them.

" Ino. Choji. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse by the pier just outside the town. I think we have our man."

" Here it is Goto, just like you ordered. Before we hand over the marijuana to you, I want my money now," said a sleazy looking man as Mr. Goto presented him a briefcase inundated with dollar bills.

" That's a lot of money boss," exclaimed one of the henchmen as he marveled at the huge sum of money laid out before his eyes.

" Aren't you going to share some with the rest of us?" Shikamaru asked lazily as he stifled a yawn.

The drug dealers spun their head in panic at the three shinobi and pretended to keep their cool as they did not want to appear threatened.

" You kids are lucky that my mercenary isn't present at the moment or he would have delivered your heads on a silver platter to me in the blink of an eye. It doesn't matter now because you three are going to be disposed of by my men. We can't let you ruin our underground trading business now, can we?" Mr. Goto smirked as his men pounced on the three ninja's who soundly beat them despite their injuries.

" Mr. Goto cursed and drew a bowie knife which was knocked out of his hands by an Ino kick.

" Please don't kill me! Or hand me in to the authorities! I'll pay you any amount you desire!" groveled but Shikamaru just took him by the scruff and sat him down on a metal chair.

" You can keep your filthy money. We want all the information you have about Deathstroke right now. Every single file and document that you have regarding him."

" What? Who the fuck is this Deathstroke character you keep rambling on about? The only mercenaries that I hire are rogue ninjas!" retorted Mr. Goto.

" Hmph….we don't have time to waste so we will just skip all the threats," Shikamaru said and nodded to Ino who executed the Mind Transfer Jutsu on Mr. Goto.

" Such a dark and twisted mind…..Ugh!" Ino exclaimed to Shikamaru.

" Anything about our mercenary?"

" More than you will ever know."

Ino ended the technique and whispered all the details to Choji and Ino who nodded and grinned.

" What the fuck did you just do to me you little whore?! Wait till I get out of here. I will have you slaughtered!" Mr. Goto roared as Choji gagged his mouth.

" Sorry but he was pissing me off," Choji shrugged.

While Choji handed Mr. Goto to the authorities, Shikamaru and Ino rushed to the hospital to divulge all the new information that they had gathered to Kakashi.

" Kakashi?" Shikamaru slowly entered his ward to see their team leader engrossed in his favorite Icha-Icha novel.

" Feeling better I presume, you old pervert," Ino laughed scornfully and Kakashi laughed nervously before hiding the novel beneath the bed spread.

" I'm feeling much better now. Where is Choji anyway?"

" He went to deliver , the man who was been purchasing Deathstroke's services to the authorities. We found out how he has been contacting Naruto. He drops off a list of targets at a rendezvous in some forest near Konoha. Every day, Naruto will go to that place to check the mail box. We can set up an ambush on him now," Shikamaru calmly explained and Kakashi nodded his head.

" Send a message back to Tsunade to inform her of this. For the moment, we will just use the time to recover from our injuries properly before he strikes again. Now that we know what he is capable of, we will be prepared the next time."

**In the forest…**

" I have to quickly find that Uchiha bastard before an army shows up on my doorstep which I figure, will be very soon. My original plan was foiled by Kakashi….that old geezer…" Naruto grumbled as he changed the dressing of his wounds.

" I have to divert everyone's attention away form me somehow or else I'll be too busy fending them off to find Sasuke. Hmm…..maybe I can still salvage the situation here. I'll poison Kakashi in the hospital and frame the Hidden Mist medics which will eventually lead to much arguments, fabrications and accusations traded between Tsunade and Mei. Then hopefully, with this framed murder, ties between the two villages and their allies will be cut and soon, a civil war might break out. It's pretty farfetched but it's worth a shot." Naruto said as he stumbled back to his bedroom.

**A/N That's the end of chapter 3 guys. I hope that you liked it and please don't forget to review or leave some comments about the story. There is also an interesting poll regarding the story on my profile page. I would really appreciate it if you took some time off to vote because it will really help me with my story. Till next time **


End file.
